A Briefs' Intervention
by HarlequinWhiskers
Summary: Bulma desperately wants a grandchild, but she must convince either Trunks or Bra to settle down and start with the baby making! There are a few problems though… Bra is in the height of her career and Trunks…well…He's just Trunks: the 39 year old, permanent bachelor. I mean, the only woman he hasn't turned down or run off is his best friend Pan … Wait! PAN! (M for later shenanigans)
1. Chapter 1

**A Briefs Intervention**

 **by Harlequin Whiskers**

 **SUMMARY:** Bulma desperately wants a grandchild to spoil and pamper, but in order to get her little legacy, she must convince either Trunks or Bra to settle down and start with the baby making! There are a few problems though… Bra is in the height of her career and Trunks…well…He's just Trunks: the 39 year old, permanent bachelor. I mean, the only woman he hasn't turned down or run off is his best friend Pan … Wait! PAN!

 **AN:** Hello T/P Lovers! This is actually the first fic I ever wrote. I started it many moons ago under a forgotten name, but recently took it out of the cupboards and gave it a good spit shine! It's been through major edits, as well as a few pop-culture reference revamps, but hopefully maintains its original charm. Enjoy and feel free to comment! Flamers welcome, too!

Do we still have to say we don't own DBZ? I feel like that's a given by now…

* * *

 **Prologue**

The atmosphere was fabulous. The exquisite ballroom lobby of the new Capsule Corp Hotel was humming with decorative jazz music and the whispered laughing of Bulma's nearest and dearest investors… I mean friends. Everything was going as planned. No drunken accidents or shattered ice sculptors. Not a word mumbled about training or fighting or tournaments. It was refreshing. And a tad bit boring.

Bulma tipped her glass and chuckled as Mrs. Wasserman-Schultz said _something_ this cluster of shareholders found quite droll. Hopefully she wasn't accidentally laughing at yet another border-line racist joke. She realized then, this whole night, she'd been sleeping with her eyes open, all the while smiling and _'smizing'_ to invisible acquaintances across the room, and nodding her head in conversation while systematically sipping her bitter cocktail.

She jumped awake as, out of the corner of her eye, a little pink ball of gossamer and lace zipped past her vision across the room. She watched it dart and weave with exuberance through peoples conversations, just like she wish she could. She smiled, spotting it again zipping through a man's legs and ducking under the desert table, finally making it's escape through the gardens outside. Finally something caught her interest! Now delightfully preoccupied, she excused herself from the tedious chatter,

"Well that is unbelievable Debbie! Excuse me," with that Bulma left the circle of boredom to follow the blur, hoping she had ended the conversation with some idiom that made sense.

She rounded the corner to see the blur standing on the side of the fountain praying to the penny she held in her little chubby hands. A tear welled up in the back of Bulma's eyes as she witness the adorable site. The most beautiful little pink-haired girl had her eyes squeezed shut in concentration, clutching her coin so hard to her chin you could see her arms shake. Seeing her diligently whispering to the coin, Bulma stepped closer, curious as to what one so care-free would possibly need to wish for. Just as she got close to the lip of the fountain, the cherub threw her arms out and opened her bright blue smiling eyes to the sky in a proud, "TA DA!" as the coin "thwopt" into the water. Breathing heavy and smiling, she swiveled her head to the side and chortled, seeing the blue hair lady above her.

"What did you wish for?" Bulma spoke up as the pink clad porcelain doll panted.

" I wisheded that Grandmommy Harvey would let me keep the kitty cat I found. It's white and it has whiskers and a little pink nose."

Bulma fell in love. Unconsciously, she reached through her clutch for a coin of her own.

"That was a good wish. How old are you?" She was interrupted by the clicking of thick heels and a deep matronly voice,

"She's 4. Hi! So sorry! Now Dessera, what did I tell you about running away?"

She lowered her head, "You said that I shouldn't leave you and papa's side so that people won't take me away."

" _That's…frightening…"_ Bulma's mind interrupted.

"We just worry about ya cause we love you so much. Ha-ha, now go back to papa."

"Yes ma'am." she started to prance back to the ballroom and turned around to Bulma, "Nice to meet you Miss blue haired lady. Please don't tell my wish or it won't come true! Bye!"

With that, she was gone.

" Haha, I'm so sorry, Bulma. I wasn't going to bring her here but when I said the word 'ballroom' she thought she could be Cinderella and just had to come."

"No no! Bring her around more! I miss having kids around. It's been years since we've had little things running around the house! I wish I could have a baby doll to spoil!"Bulma had a crazy glazed over look in her eyes.

"Well, they are a blessing. I mean, just look at me! They keep you young!"

Now Bulma knew it was probably the Botox and chemical peel treatments that kept the woman youthful but listened as she showed hundreds of her grandchildren's pictures on her phone.

"What about your children? They're old enough to be married and have families by now I'm sure!"

Bulma felt her jaw clench a little. Partially because this was a conversation she wish she _could_ have, but mostly because of her fierce protection and pride for her children, "Well, since the release of her _award-winning_ book based on her fashion and life-style blog, Bra's just been _sooo_ busy in the industry. Not to mention all of the modeling and brand-advertising she still manages to squeeze in. There's no way she would let all that go for pregnancy."

"Well what about your son? He's on up there…"

Bulma gave a nervous chuckle, "With work and running the-"

"And such a... nice looking young man! Surely women are just lining up for him?"

"Well, how can I describe Trunks.. He's.." Bulma paused, formulating her words,when, at that very moment across the ballroom, a live demonstration was offered to them with a,

"SLAP! I can't believe you asshole! You stood me up last night! You are so.."

"I didn't stand you up! I swear, I just forgot! My friend was supposed to remind m.."

"Your _friend_ shouldn't have to remind you! And what about tonight huh? NOT going to be here, my ASS! Uh! Whatever, I'm gone!" She turned in her prada heels and clicked away. Trunks begrudgingly started to follow after her, and then resigned to stay standing at the bar. Feeling eyes on him, he threw a few apologetic shrugs at lookers-on, and then made a show of loosening his tie and fanning himself, putting on his most charming "Really-dodged-a-bullet-there-huh?" face to his business associates. The women around him giggled and the men clapped him apologetically on the back. The party continued.

Bulma cringed in embarrassment, and looked down at the coin in her palm with disdain. She half-heartedly dropped it into the fountain, and polished off her cocktail.

"Maybe I should just get a puppy."

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

Bulma sat at the kitchen table with her cup of coffee looking at a baby magazine longingly. Maybe she could convince her children to procreate. Or perhaps the family line would end with them. Damn. No more seiyens. Sorry, honey...

"Hey momma! I'm back!" Bra strutted through the door with a sing-song voice, slinging dozens of multi-colored shopping bags into the ceramic arms of one of their house's robotic servants.

"So I guess Venice was nice?" Bulma said as she hastily threw the damning magazine under the table and walked over to hug her daughter as the ro-butler gently hummed away.

"Fabulous! Except it rained a lot. But I had more free time though because a shoot got canceled for a day. I found some great boutiques! Oh and guess who I saw!"

Unless it's your future husband I don't care... "Who, sweetie?"

"PAN! Her little 'follower', Tripp, bought her a ticket so she could 'experience it's beauty' haha, and he's a cute one too! They had already been there for a few days. I found them all cuddled up in a gondola, can you believe it?"

What?! Videl is _not_ going to beat me to grandchildren. She would certainly have a talk with Pan later when she came to use the gravity room.

Anyway…How would she word this? Bulma had to at least find out her daughter's views on marriage. .

"That's interesting, She did tell me she was going on a trip..So how are you and Eric doing?"

Please work!

"Ha! We are no longer a 'doing!'"

Damn.

"That's the last time I date a guy older than thirty. He was desperate! Very unattractive quality I might add. Want some more coffee?"

"NO!.. I mean, I'm fine, the no-fat creamer is in the cabinet, Now go on, what happened? Even desperation would look good on Eric, he's gorgeous!" and would make gorgeous little half sayiens..

"And overbearing! Uh! I think he was infatuated with the idea of procreation and saw me as this young 'fertile' thing and was ready to spread his seed. haha!"

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH THAT!?" That crazy look flashed through her eyes again.

"...momma?"

She calmed down and cleared her throat, "I'm just saying, aren't you ready to settle down? Have a little bit a stability… emotionally speaking, of course."

"Pshh.. No! I'm in the height of a career I love! And There are not many hip publications that want to advertise or publish pregnant housewives.. I'll do that when I'm old and shameless. Speaking of, how's Trunks?"

Bulma sighed, "He's still Trunks. This week I have been ready to ring his neck, Veggie style. He has been late to work, sloppy, and extremely grouchy. I'm ready for him to move back to his OWN wing of the house!"

"No way! Trunks moved back into Mommy's basement and I missed it! Please tell me you at least broke out some footy pajamas!"

"Settle down, Bra. It's only temporary. Last Monday, he had some kind of hissy-fit and blasted half of his living room and hallway. But for now he's back in his old bedroom while his place is being renovated. I don't know what happened. He never tells me anything…"

"He's got daddy's temper... speaking of tempers, did he remember his date with _Madame_ _Mercedes_ Friday night? Pan said she was supposed to 'call and remind him' but she was 'busy having her own life,' with Tripp."

"That girl made a scene at the investor party last night! Wait... Why would Trunks ask Pan to remind him of dates? That's odd. Doesn't he have a phone? And 5 or 6 secretaries?"

"Are you kidding! I don't think Trunks could lace up his shoes without Pan! That's probably what's been the matter with him all week, haha.. He's Pan deprived!" Bra chuckled as she sipped her coffee, almost soaking herself in the process as she was interrupted by a familiar baritone voice,

"I am not 'Pan deprived,' and I _chose_ to forget that date."Trunks spoke from the doorway.

"Boxer Boy! How are you? Are you _choosing_ to forget to give your favorite little sister a hug?" She ran up and gave her brother a big bear hug, lifting him off the ground. He couldn't stay mad.

"Eruhg.. Haha.. So how has my favorite fame-monger been the past month?"

"Better than you from what I hear. Venice was great, since you asked."

Trunks stiffened at the word 'Venice.' Bulma cocked her head as she saw the flinch. Bra noticed and with an evil glint in her eye, took the opportunity to patronize him.

"Yeah, I saw Pan and Tripp there. They looked like they were having fun. Tripp's great, I'm sure she'll be spending a lot more time with him.."

"Tripp's an entitled, millennial ass-clown…"

"Trunks, watch your language. Believe it or not I am your mother."

"Did that sentence feel weird for you to say, mom?"

"Haha, a little... but go on.. Tripp's an ass-clown because..?"

"I can't even explain it. He tries to be funny and he's just not. He's annoying and his sense of humor is just too.. BIG." He rummaged through the cabinets and fridge as he spoke.

"Good reason to dislike someone," Bra said sarcastically.

Trunks got out the jug of milk, took a gulp, and grabbed a shiny Granny-Smith apple. "And he's a bum. I mean, he doesn't have a thing, you know, like a thing he likes to do. Well, anyway.. I'm going to train.." With that he was off to the GR.

Bulma spotted some spilled milk on the floor. "Ugh.. I am sick of cleaning up after a grown man. Veggie makes enough of a mess."

"Here I'll get it." Bra got a paper towel and ducked under that table to clean up the mess, but was distracted by a crumpled magazine on the floor by her mother's feet. She picked it up, the milky mess forgotten.

"What's this?"

"It's mine," Bulma tried to snatch it away but Bra turned the other direction.

"A maternity magazine? Mom… Are you _pregnant_?! Why are pages marked?! What the-"

"GIM'ME!" She snatched it, rolled it up, and fixed herself. "No I am not pregnant. _That_ is physically impossible."

"Did Trunks knock some girl up?!" Bra asked with way too much mirth.

"I wish," Bulma mumbled, lost in a daydream, only to be awoken by the confused look of concern written across Bra's face.

"It's just that… I'm ready to raise another little baby! With everybody grown up and out of the house, it gets too quiet. I want grandchildren!"

"Well don't look at me! I'm not an incubator!"

"I'm not saying that, it's just.."

The conversation was cut short as the front door slammed and female voice yelled, "I'm back!"

"In the Kitchen, Pan!" Bulma yelled out joyfully, thankful for an out to an awkward conversation.

Pan jumped in the kitchen and gave Bra a hug. "Hey Bulma, missed my daily visit?"

Bulma chuckled, and for some reason she said, "Not as much as Trunks."

Pan 'Pfffd' and rolled her eyes as Bra continued the conversation,

"How was your Tripp?" she said with a wink.

"The destination was ok, the company, not so much. I broke it off. He was just too boring."

"Boring?! He took you to Venice! For a week!"

Pan shrugged her shoulders and walked to the fridge. "I know. I mean, he was nice but there wasn't anything to him. He didn't have a 'thing." She got out the milk jug and took a gulp, looking at the girls for confirmation of her opinion, "Ya, Know?"

Bra and Bulma nodded in awe as Pan repeated Trunks' prior actions to a T. Pan went on to rummage through the food.

"Oh! And he had the dumbest sense of humor… It was too 'BIG.'" She took a bite of her shiny red apple, then notices the mess on the floor.

"Hmm, someone spilled some milk, here, I'll get it up. No need to cry, haha!"

Bra silently handed her the paper towel she was still holding. Pan wiped up Trunks' mess from minutes before and walked toward the door, becoming slightly unnerved at the blue-haired, blank stares she was getting.

"Well…I'm going to train, see you two later." With that, she walked towards the exit to the GR, acutely aware of the eyes on the back of her head.

Pan whipped her head back around the doorframe,

"Oh! And is it ok if I stay the night? I'm bombing my apartment for spiders.."

Bulma silently nodded.

"Um.. OK.. Thanks.. It's only for the night..."

They watched her uncomfortably walk to the other side of the house. Bra broke the silence.

"I think those 2 are on the same menstrual cycle."

Bulma had the biggest smile she had since she was her pink porcelain doll.

"I think they would have beautiful children."

* * *

 **AN: Yay! You did it! I know the whole thing seems a bit like a prologue, but I REALLY didn't want you to catch onto the fact I'm just writing another meddling matchmaker story. I find, both in life and in writing, banter is a beautiful tool to evade substance. Stay tuned for Chapter 2, where our heroes will match wits and physical prowess in the Obligatory sexy-time sparring scene! May their mutual aggression bring them closer together!**

 **Feel free to comment or review or like or shake your head in disdain at your monitor!**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 2! Takes place right down the hall from chapter 1! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2:

Pan walked into the training room, ready to work off a week's worth of tension that had built up between her and infuriatingly needy, purple headed one. He had no right to tell her who she should and should not see! Even though he was right... But that was beside the point. Every dog has his day. He went out of his way to make sure she didn't have any fun without him!

He texted and snap-chatted every other minute just to see if _the tripp_ sucked yet. At first it was a joke, but then it got annoying. He obviously Facebook stalked poor Tripp, because every hour or so, he'd send another unflattering picture of him, and there couldn't be _that_ many of them. Seriously? Did he ever actually work?! When he called at 4:00 am "to see if she knew where his boat capsule was," she'd finally had enough. Blocked his number(s), deleted his calendar, and told him not to contact _unless he died_. Yep. She called him annoying, immature, unorganized, and the dirtiest of all dirty words... jealous!

She assumed he didn't die because he hadn't called or talked to her in about 5 days… And because there he was in front of her in the gravity room in all his sweaty glory.

"Trunks," she greeted objectively as she paused in the doorway, wrapping her wrists. He continued doing pushups in 800x gravity.

"Pan," he matched her icy greeting without looking up.

"Why aren't you on your wing of the house training?"

"There was an accident. It's getting fixed. I didn't know you claimed this room."

Pan ignored the last comment, concerned, "what kind of accident?"

There was no way Trunks was going to give her the satisfaction that she pissed him off enough to blast a room. So, naturally, he changed the subject.

"Was _the Tripp_ good?"

Pan narrowed her eyes. She would not give him the satisfaction of knowing he was right about him. So naturally, she lied.

"The _trip_ was amazing!" she said with a little too much excitement. Shit. She knew she had been caught. Here we go.

Trunks stopped in the middle of a push up smirking knowingly at the ground. The trip blew. This was going to be the most fun he's had in a week.

"Shut up, Boxer Boy." She rolled her eyes and crossed the room to stretch. He smiled and jumped to his feet, following her to the side.

"I didn't say anything.."

"Yet/yet" the said simultaneously. Pan turned her back to him as he continued his dumb smirking. He spoke up sarcastically,

"So your Tripp wa-"

"Trunks?"

"Ya?"

"Watch your head." Trunks got into a fighting stance ready for a good spar, but Pan never turned around as she held on tight to the handle bar near the gravity control panel.

He stood up. "Well, are you ganna do something?"

"Yes." she smiled as she turned the gravity machine to -100x and watched the unprepared Trunks fly into the ceiling full speed.

"Ahhhh!-thunk- Owwch!"

She smiled, "Beautiful!" She put the machine on 400x in just enough time to catch his sneak attack. She caught his fists as they both slid back from the force of his onslaught.

"I asked you a question, Panny," he taunted as the fists and legs went flying. Pan kicked him in the kidneys and he fell to the floor.

"Can that serve as an answer?"

He caught her leg and pulled her to the ground, "hell no." He pinned her shoulders to the ground and when she huffed and started to relax he sat back on her legs like it was the most natural thing in the world. Pan crossed her arms and refused to look at him.

"I was right, wasn't I?" He chuckled and Pan attempted a punch while he was unsuspecting.

"Never!" He caught her fist and squeezed her fingers together painfully, "Ah! Let go, Trunks!"

"Admit it!"

"Nev... ah! You were right!" She growled, trying to pry his bone-crushing fist off of hers with her free hand.

"And?"

"He was a looser!"

"And?"

"And I'm sorry!"

"Well I know that! What else?" He said, finally getting a hold of both hands and pinning them by her head.

"What?!"

He leaned closer to her now smiling face, "Tell me I'm amazing." She took the opportunity of their close proximity to try to head butt him. It landed, but he countered it.

"I think you're getting off on this..OOWW! Ugh! You're amazing!" She huffed, still foggy from the head butt.

"Ha-ha, you wish! Now say 'Trunks is the hottest guy in the universe."

"Now you're just ridiculous. You could not inflict that much pain," she said struggling and laughing underneath him.

"Oh, but I wouldn't have to," he put both of her hands pinned in his left above her head, keeping his right hand free for her ultimate torture. She started screaming and bucking as she saw his hand slowly going to the side of her ribs.

"No! NaNaNooo! Hahaha!, gasp, STOP! I can't breathe!"

"Say it!" Giving up on trying to catch the tricky appendages, she started pushing on his chest and hips that had her pinned down and wriggling out from under his weight, laughing and gasping the whole time.

"I'm trying, I can't! Ah! Trunks is!" Catching on to her escape plan, he pushed his weight back down firmly on her hips and chest.

"Yes?" Taking in as much air as her burning lungs could handle, she tried again,

"Trunk! huhot. Trunks-ah!"

"Ya?" They caught each other's glance and there was the shortest second when a jolt of hot electricity shot through both of them. Trunks, dizzy, stopped forcing her hands down and Pan didn't escape even though she could. She let him keep on, it wasn't hurting anymore. It was strange. There was the smallest moment when their laughter stopped and movement slowed as they continued struggling against each other.

In a breath the heat was gone, or ignored, and once again replaced with innocent laughter, which was only a little forced.

"Say it!"

"Trunks is the! I can't... Tru.. 'snort' hahaha, YOU'RE GORGEOUS!"

The onslaught stopped and Trunks rolled off of her, short of breath, still laughing,

"So you think I'm pretty?"

"Pretty lame!" She leaped at him and the spar continued, serving as an unspoken truce.

Unknown to the fighting friends, 2 pairs of crystal blue eyes watched in secret from the 1 way mirrors on the side.

"Perfect, I DO have something to work with," The taller one spoke mischievously, "Operation Baby- Making" begins tonight. Come with me Bra, let me teach you the ways of matchmaking." She started to drag the resilient daughter into the lab.

"But mom, this is Trunks and Pan. They are almost always together. How can you make them see each other any differently?"

Bulma stopped, " I don't have to. I just have to bring more attention to a few details over-looked between the two. Come."

"Can I dress Pan up like a girl?!"

"She's a grown woman, she can dress herself..."

* * *

AN: Bulma, you lie! Sooo In our next chapter, Bulma tests out that common romance novel trope where you get 2 physically attractive people who see each other ALL of the time, to see each other wet, and they immediately fall into coitus and/or love! Will it work? Will our heroes prove to be 2 or even 3 dimensional?! Probably not… the writer's drunk… I mean Bulma. Bulma was drunk when she wrote out this plan. Bah. Flame below…


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter 3! Takes place 2 hot showers away from Chapter 2!

* * *

Chapter 3:

"Mom, do you not feel weird about all these little schemes?" Bra said, scanning over the piles of papers containing a series of plots to get Trunks and Pan together, "I know that I feel a little.. I don't know, incestual, relating so closely with my brother and best friend's sex life.. Or lack there of.."

"Bra, do you want to be an aunt or not?"

"Better an aunt than a baby mama.." she mumbled under her breath as she rolled her eyes.

"I heard that.. Oh! She's out of the shower! I heard the water turn off.. Did you take the pj's?"

Bra sighed, "Yes, mother.."

"Then give me the blueprints and go give her your robe! I just said she's out of the shower! Were you not listening? Do you have a learning disorder or something?! Go!" Bulma said as she shoved Bra out the kitchen door, handing her a red slinky robe.

"And don't forget Trunk's in 10!"

"Ya ya.."

Pan came into the living room clad in Bra's silky red robe and brushing through her long black hair, still wet from her shower. She felt a little underdressed but she was not about to wear soaking wet pj's to bed... however that happened. The shower must have leaked? She was too tired to really care. She sat down on the couch, quickly slipping into a coma from the tv show Bulma was watching.

Bulma stared at the 25 year old beauty in awe. Pan not only looked like a girl, but like a goddess. She had curves and legs and.. When did she grow those breasts?! Bulma smiled, Trunks would not be able to take his eyes off her! She reminded herself to put Bra at the top of her will for owning that robe.. Bulma would have the prettiest grandbabies ever!

"You guys need to check that shower for leaks. Maybe the sink? My pajama's got soaked...yawn..."

"Are you tired doll? You can sleep in Trunk's old bed. It's much more comfortable."

"Well isn't Trunks in this wing of the house, while his is getting repaired?"

"Oh.. He's been getting on my nerves this week moping around like a love-sick puppy all grouchy and helpless.. I'll make him stay in the guestroom, after all, he is a guest in this side of the house, haha." She smiled to herself. She couldn't word that sentence better.

"Why?" pan asked.

"Because he lives in the other wing."

"No, why has he been all mopy?"

She fell right into the trap.

"Because you've been away with some other guy." Bulma saw the smile trying to hide itself behind Pan's curious eyes. As soon as it came, it disappeared. Bingo. Now Bra's just gatta do her small part..

"I'll be right back.." Bulma said as she walked out of the room.

* * *

~Across the house~

"How in the hell did I get sucked into this," Bra mumbled to herself as she stood outside the bathroom door as Trunks got out of the shower, "Oh well, better them than me,

Trunks!"

"What?!"

"Mom told me to tell you to come here.. I mean there, uh, in the living room. She had to ask you something.."

"Ok, I'll be there in a sec."

"She said right now. It's important!"

"Is the house on fire? I'm freakin' naked here!"

"I'm just the messenger!" Bra rolled her eyes and went back to her room as her brother opened the door clad only in a towel.

"In the living room?"

"Ya." she said as she slammed her bedroom door.

* * *

He shrugged as he walked toward the living room.

Bulma's ears perked up as she heard footsteps. She peeked around the corner to see how her little scene would play out. Sure enough, he walked into the room, still soaking wet and half naked. She gad to admit, her little boy was an Adonis, just like his daddy. She watched Trunks and Pan's reaction to one another... happily.

"You wanted something, mo.." Trunks stopped as he realized his mom wasn't even there.

"She said she'd be right back.." Pan said coolly as her eyes glanced over the soaking wet, practically naked Trunks. She jerked her attention back to the monotonous television.

There was silence as Trunks stared over Pan's scantily clad body in shock. She was watching tv in lingerie! Was he in a different dimension? He studied the alien to make sure it was actually Pan. The face looked the same.. Same blue eyes, same length hair.. His eyes unconsciously traveled down her body. In all the years they had spent almost every waking hour together, he had never seen her without layers of baggy clothes. She was.. Beauti.."

"What?" she turned to him and he closed his mouth.

"What, what?" He asked in confusion, forcing himself to look back up.

"You said somthin.."

"No I didn't.."

"I could have sworn I heard you say som.."

"Why are you wearing lingerie?" He asked trying to change the subject.. Was he talking out loud?

Pan stared at him blankly, "Because I have a hot date tonight.." she said flatly.

"With who, a porn director?" He laughed.. That jolt of electricity once again went through Pan's spine at the speed of light, then it was gone.

"Haha. This isn't even my robe.." she smiled evilly, "It's your sisters."

A look of nausea and horror flashed over his chizzled face as he started groaning, "AAAww! No No no! Why'd ya have ta tell me that.. I think I just threw up!" They both started laughing at his reaction..

"But that still doesn't explain why you're wearing it.."

"Because my pj's got wet."

"That's hardly sleepware."

"And a towel is?"

"I sleep naked."

"Because you usually fall asleep beside a woman."

"And she's usually a robe like that beforehand." he said with a cocky smile. Pan breathed again, she couldn't tell if he was picking on her, calling her a whore or saying he wanted to..

"Sorry I took so long, Trunks.." Bulma darted in the room with an abnormal smile plastered on her face. She started talking to Trunks about some new prototype that she wanted him to check out. Trunks attempted to listen as he shifted uncomfortably in his towel.

"...and I really think this could help the company get the global coverage we.. Pan?" She looked at the girl sitting in a trance-like state. She didn't give her time to answer.

"Are we putting you to sleep, doll? You go on to bed."

"You're not but I am tired..night. Night, Trunks."she said as she walked up the stairs. Bulma glanced over at her son, wide eyed watching Pan saunter up the stairs.

He watched as the fabric of her robe swayed with her hips. Why couldn't he stop staring?! This was sick! It's PAN! The same girl who beat him in belching wars and help him dye his dad's hair pink! She was the compadre, his partner in crime! You would never see Chris Tucker looking at Jackie Chan like this.. Of course Jackie Chan wouldn't fill out that robe like..

"Trunks." he bolted upright caught with his hand in the cookie jar and cleared his throat.

"I agree.. Uh ya."

"You have no idea what I was talking about do you?" his retaliation was interrupted when he heard muffled giggling.

"Did you hear that?" he said, looking around.

"What? The sound of your jaw dropping as you stare at Pan's ass?"

Trunks was at a loss for words.. Did that just come out of his mother's mouth!? He saw that smirk and knew she had..

"Wha.. I... I mean.. I wasn't staring at her a... I.. was.. Ad..miring the..uh.. Um..the.."

"Well I can see your not paying much attention tonight so we'll talk business later.. You just go on to sleep and for god's sake, put on some clothes!"

"But earlier Bra said that.."

"Goodnight Trunks," she said as she pushed him to the stairs, "sweet dreams!"

With that, he sighed in defeat and headed to his room. Wait! His room? But that's where Pan is sleeping?! Oops... Silly Bulma! You forget to tell him about the sleeping arrangements! Oh darn.

As he rounded the upstairs corner, Bra came out of her hiding spot giddy as a school girl.

"You know, mom, this is funner than I'd thought it would be!"

"Told you. Did you find it?"

"Right here!" Bra said as she held up an industrial-sized remote.

"You know what to do.." they both started laughing in a way that can only be described as sinister..

"Sleep tight!"

* * *

AN: But that Rush Hour reference, right? Sooo not dated.. Next Chapter: Holy shit guys, Bulma is going to lock our TWO heroes in a room with… wait for it… ONE BED! Will they pledge undying love for one another? Will they bring forth the Vegeta-Breifs heir? Or will they nonchalantly respect each others' boundaries on a king size and, ya know, sleep?


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Chapter 4 takes place upstairs from Chapter 3! Enjoy

Chapter 4

Pan yawned as she typed in the familiar code to Trunks' old bedroom. She waited as the doors let out a hiss and slid open. His cologne. She inhaled the scent of the room deeply as memories flooded back. How many times had she been in here? A thousand? She smiled and untied her robe as she thought about all the random conversations shared and pranks planned in this room. She walked over to the dresser and opened the third drawer to the right to get some sweat pants. There was no way she was sleeping in this god-forsaken robe.

As she tied the drawstring of the pants she heard another hiss. Her head shot up to the door to see Trunks, stunned, and staring at her naked breasts. She stood silent as a deer in the headlights, staring nervously as she felt Trunks' eyes scan over her body. She felt dizzy.

"..."

"..."

Trunks noticed his towel was fitting a little differently so he turned away from her, facing the closed door. And, you know, also for her modesty. But that was more of an after thought.

"Where did those come from?" Trunks broke the eternal silence, although his eyes kept devouring her body through the reflection of the metal door. Pan finally came back to reality and closed her robe tightly. And proceeded to throw a picture frame at him.

"Shut up, boxer boy.. And it's called knocking.."

"No.. They're called 'knockers'" he said laughing, trying to turn the awkward situation into a joke..

"Could you can the puns and just get out, Trunks!" Pan let out in a frustrated growl

He snorted out another laugh, "Cans! You said ca-"

"OUT!" She knew her face was bright red, from embarrassment and now anger.

"Hey now.. This is 'my' room.. And by the way, are those my pants?" There was a dangerous silence from Pan.

"..."

"Ok, ok... geez.. Even though this is the Trunks' bunk.. I guess if it makes you happy I will g.."

Suddenly, as Trunks' hand went to press the security code to open his door, there was a house wide electrical hiss, shortly followed by total darkness!

"Trunks?"

ACROSS THE HOUSE

"Oh no, mom. The electricity went off. Now whatever will we do." Bra said with extremely fake enthusiasm before realization hit, "Wait, does this mean I can't watch TV or blow dry my hair tonight."

"Stop thinking about yourself here, Bra"

"Oh ya... I forget this was all about you."

"Pretty much.. That is unless you're pregnant."

"I'll ware my hair wavy tomorrow."

"Ok then." The 2 blue-haired fiends then waited in silence for..

"Mom! Can you turn on the back up? What happened?! Hello? Mom!" Trunks yelled from the upstairs bedroom. The girls started giggling as they heard whispered arguing and something glass being shattered, more than likely from a blind stumble in the dark. Or Pan.

"Bulma! Hey We're locked in!" this time it was Pan..

"OH NO, I CAN'T SEEM TO GET THE BACK UP POWER TO WORK. I GUESS YOU 2 WILL JUST HAVE TO HANG TIGHT TONIGHT! I'LL FIX IT BY THE MORNING!" Bulma yelled through the house and was happy to hear silence from Trunks' bedroom.

BACK IN THE BUNK

There was an awkward moment of silence as the ramifications of being locked in the same room together, in their state, sank in.

"Why? Why couldn't you guys just settle for basic-ass wooden doors?"

"Mom loves her tech…"

"Yep…"

"Well.. Uh.. I guess I'll get you a shirt then.." trunks said as he scratched the back of his head in the dark, walking towards the general direction of his drawers.

"Well I was looking for one earlier, I think they might be in this one," she said bending over. They bumped hands as they reached towards the same drawer..

"Ha ha.. I guess this must be it." Trunks' soft spoken comment echoed through the room as he stared over Pan's silhouette in the dim moonlight from the window. They were standing so close. Too close. Her wet hair teased around crystal blue eyes, large as saucers. Both of their hands clasped over the drawer handle.

Pan swallowed in a deep breath as his voice became a deeper. They were standing so close. Too close. She shook her head, ignoring that little butterfly which would not seem to stop tormenting her today. The silence that would usually be filled with jokes and quips was remarkable thin and intrusive. Breathing seemed too loud.

"Ya, this is the right drawer," she said as she started digging though clothes. Trunks turned around as Pan put on one of his shirts. Of course, he couldn't see her that well to begin with inside the dim moonlit room, but he needed an escape from their previous close encounter. He felt a light cotton thump on the back of his head as Pan threw a pair of balled up sweat pants at him.

"Thanks," he murmured as he slipped them on under his towel. Pan watched the silhouette of his towel fall to the ground and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding with a shiver as he turned around.

"Are you cold?"

"Huh? Oh. Yes? I'll just wear the robe over the shirt, no biggie!"

Trunks walked to his bed and started to fold back the covers. He looked back to Pan-statue staring at his bed.

"Are you going to sleep standing up?" The comment broke Pan's thoughts of asking where she could sleep. What an absurd idea! How many times had they slept together? Why should it possibly be different now? Stop overanalyzing and go to bed. With Trunks. Just walk to the bed and lay down. Or keep standing here like a deer in the headlights.

"I was thinking about it." She thought about just flying out the window to an unoccupied-by-Trunks bedroom, but if it's an electrical issue, those might be locked up too. Ugh, shut up, Pan! You'll look like a scared little idiot kid if you even suggest it! Just get in the damn king-sized bed… There's already a pan-sized nook with your name on it!

"Ok. Goodnight," he said as he stretched his arms above his head and let out a beautiful yawn and flopped over on the bed, snuggling into the side of the bed Pan always slept on.

"Hey! You know that's my side," she said as she marched over to the bed.

" What does it matter if you're going to sleep standing up?" With a huff, she started to physically scoot him over. He just flopped awkwardly as he pretended to be asleep. After a few failed attempts to force the lifeless mass of dead weight to the left, she smirked evilly at her chance for payback.

If someone was to be looking through the window at this moment, they would see an innocent looking purple-haired boy, sleeping with his mouth wide open, and a raven-haired beauty with an evil glint in her eyes stalking behind him with her hands stretched stiffly into the air above him, her fingers tense and hooked, Dracula style. Maybe the glisten of drool falling from her hungry mouth. (Enter cello music in E minor here)

"AAAHHHHHHHHH!" Trunks voiced ripped through the air as an onslaught of fingers burnt the flesh of his torso.

"Roll over and play dead!" she laughed along with him. He escaped by rolling himself into a cocoon of covers, with only his face exposed. He stuck his tongue out and turned on his side, his back facing Pan.

She smiled. Finally that stupid hormone driven elephant had left the corner of the room, through the window, she guessed. Things felt normal, not awkward. . Just as she sat on the bed, The Trunks Chimichanga rolled back over, knocking her off. They were like kids again. She giggled, trying to rip the covers off of him.

Soon she had him pinned down with her legs as she struggled through a combination of pulling and tickling. This did not go unnoticed by Trunks. Somewhere through the hazzy fog of a tickle attack, he realized the position he was in, and didn't hate it. Something started churning inside of him and his fingers lost the power to hold on to the covers. With a hard tug, Pan ripped the cover off of his upper body and took a second to admire her good work and his good body.

"Are you ready to stop playing this silly little game and give me my side of the bed, Mr. Briefs?" She said, wiggling her fingers like Freddie Kruger.

"Nope. Besides, I'm now immune to your torture."

"How's that?"

"Buddhist-like concentration." He said smugly. Pan decided to test his theory. She wiggled her fingers up and down the sides of his stomach. Nothing. Not a flinch. She tried harder. Still nothing. She tried the opposite rout and barely grazed the tips of the fingers around his stomach. She felt him shiver once but that was all. Amazing! She must learn this mind trick. The confident Trunks lay underneath her, now with his hands behind his head smugly. He thought for a second she could break him when she moved her hands so softly across his body, but he maintained!

She became hypnotized watching her hands dance across his naked, sculpted torso, open for her to touch. He cocked an eyebrow as she looked at him mischievously and slowly lowered her hands back to his torso. He watched with curiosity as she lightly slid her hands down him on both sides until she reached his hip bones. What started as playful became intensely sensual, and neither one dared to stop. Did she understand that this was turning him on so much, surely she could feel it. He could feel her warmth.

Suddenly, she hooked her thumbs down and started to wiggle them back and forth at the juncture between his hip bones and groin, right below his beltline. His reaction was instant and unexpected. As she hooked her thumbs into him, his eyes shot open and his entire body contracted. Instinctually, his hands shot to the sides of her hips, right above the bend of her legs. The sound that came out of him was not a scream or laugh like Pan had originally intended, but rather a mix between a hiss and a deep, guttural moan. Something inside that moan wouldn't let her stop, so she continued to tease him, expressionlessly enjoying the way he was slowly wriggling beneath her, squeezing her center down closer to him, the way his eyes were rolling to the back of his head and his head was rolling to the back of the pillow. Somewhere, a slow rhythm between them developed, not urgent or hungry, but not timid either.

His hands slowly started to snake up her body, inside her robe and up her soft, toned stomach, but something in him stopped his hands at the bottom of her shirt. His shirt. He let out a long, loud huff and squeezed the loose fabric at the bottom of her robe, curling it around his fists.

"You win." He said, looking her in the face for the first time in five minutes. They were both breathing hard, despite the fact that they had hardly moved in minutes, or maybe hours. Pan nodded, sobering up, as Trunks moved over and Pan cozzied up on her side, back facing him.

"Just for the record," Pan started, staring holes into his bedside table.

Trunks shifted his head towards her voice, "Huh?"

"This's _still_ your sister's robe."

"Ugh. Take it off."

"Oh, Trunks!" Pan did her best Bra impersonation, while throwing it across the room.

"Go to sleep!"

"Sweet dreams," she giggled.

He looked over the curves of her body one more time, and with a puff, turned on his other side, knowing that that thing beside him was going to be the death of him in one way or another.

"Night."

AN: If you look at the timeline… This whole story (from chapter one) takes place over like 10 hours, tops. Seems like Bulma's forced intimacy _might_ actually pay off! Stay tuned for the next chapter, where all 10 hours of Bulma's work are conveniently foiled for further plot development!

How do you like these ANs with major chapter spoilers so far?


End file.
